Lost
by Nakagamis
Summary: .Hiatus. Naruto looses his memories. Tis quite a simple summary, yes? YAOI
1. Prologue

Lost – Nakagamis

Disclaimer – If only it was.

Summary – Naruto looses his memories. Tis quite simple, yes? Yaoi

----x----

Prologue

He gazed up at morbid white ceilings, eyes blinking in slight confusion as he found his surrounding to be quite unfamiliar.

"Where..." The words left his lips in a hoarse whisper. It was as if it was all he could manage. Coughing, his hands went immediately to his opened mouth. Pulling shaking fingers away, he gazed down at blood stained hand. Red was then followed by black as he then lost consciousness.

The next time he awoke, he heard noises, voices more like, nearby. Lip opening to speak, it only ended him in making a small grunted sound although it was enough to get the people's attentions.

"Brat!" came a woman's voice that sounded irritated yet happy as well. Feeling his body being pulled up into a tight hug, he blinked in surprise, mouth parted as he gazed at the woman, completely startled.

"D..do I know you?" the boy asked I a shaky and still dry voice as the woman pulled away. In reply, he only saw the woman's surprised look.

"Oi! Come now kid," came a man's voice. Eyes shifting to the male behind the overly endowed woman, the young boy took note of his large frame and long, spiky white hair.

"Don't tell me you forgot who we are now? It's me Jiraiya and old lady Tsunade." The man held a look of shock as well and inwardly, he could only hoped that this was all just a joke from the boy and no more.

The boy, in turn, only blink curiously at the man, his eyes filled with confusion still.

"I'm sorry, but... but I truly do not know who you are."

He watched as the lady closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if to calm herself. Once her composure was settled, she came closer to the boy, examining him then like the medic nin she was.

"What is your name?" The question came quite sudden that it startled him somewhat before he could manage a reply. Parting lips to speak, he felt the answer on the tip of his tongue and yet no words came forth to answer the obviously easy question.

"I am..."

He placed both of his hand on either side of his head, a throbbing pain forming as he tried to will it away.

"I am..." he whispered, his eyes closed and fingers fisted in his hair. He didn't know and he couldn't remember and that scared him terribly; this sense of unknown. His hand slowly falling to his side, the boy gazed up at the woman through watery blue hues and whisper a simple question, eyes pleading for answers and full of fright.

"Who am I?"

----x----

A/N Is it worthy for continuing? What's your opinion?


	2. Chapter 1

Lost – Nakagamis

Disclaimer – If only it was.

Summary – Naruto looses his memories. Tis quite simple, yes? Yaoi

----x----

Chapter I

After Tsunade and Jiraiya had left, the boy, Naruto, as the two had called him, laid back down to sleep although only to be awakened the next day by more noises. Blinking away sleep dazed hues; he placed a hand to his eyes, trying his best to shield away the bright ray of sun that directed his way.

"Ugh," he moaned, mild pain coming up his side as he made to push himself upright when another person's hand came to help him up.

"Thanks," he murmured and gazed up at he person. Blinking a couple of times, Naruto studied the male, gazing from his long black locks to his pupil-less lavender eyes. Pulling his hands away seeing as the boy held it still, his face flushed a light shade of pink as he murmur another line of thanks to the person.

Noticing only then that there were others in the room, he studied each in turn. Starting from the other pupil-less girl to the pink haired one with green hues. There was another girl, her long blond hair tied up into a pony tail that went strikingly well with her bright blue eyes. She stood beside another male who gave off a rather bored expression. Shifting eyes to the male who stood on the other side of his bed, Naruto took in his gruff look and painted face. Noticing movement in the boy's jacket, Naruto had not the time to even blinked as a blur of an animal jumped out, startling him completely as he yelp out in surprise.

"Arf, arf!" the creature, a dog, barked. Somehow, the action eased the tension that was growing in the room. As a sound of relieved sigh commence the place, Naruto keep eyes upon the dog as the animal continued to sit there, gazing up at him with a quizzical expression. Naruto had to laugh at how funny it made the other appear. Offering a soft smile to the painted boy, assumedly the owner of the dog, he watched as the male retrieved the animal, placing him back into the comfort of his jacket.

A moment of silence then ensue, the tension from before coming back as everyone felt unsure of what to do or say. Lips parted, Naruto made to speak, although no words found its way out as he clamp his mouth back shut.

"Ano...," came the shy voice of a girl whom he had already assume was in somehow a relation to the boy who had helped him earlier.

"How are you, N..Naruto kun?" she asked, voice stuttering as her face became a bright red.

Naruto smiled at her, not knowing of what else he should do.

"I'm fine." He had to wonder if these people were his friend and seeing as his mind was a blank, none of their face rang an initial bell in the bleak emptiness of his memories.

"I'm sorry," he began slowly, inwardly dreading his next words, "but who are you people? I'm supposing that you are my _friends_, but I sort of forgot everything that's up here." He pointed to his head, trying to appear comical about it as he gave a weak chuckle.

With the given blank expressions, most knew not what to say while others continued to look the same as always. As a moment passed, someone finally had the nerves to make a move as the person cleared his throat. Although it was surprisingly the one with the bored expression, eyes looked upon him as the boy walked forward and gave Naruto a leveled look before murmuring, "How troublesome." Unsure if he should be hurt by the male's bluntness or not, he only cast eyes downward, feeling then a moment of dejection.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, feeling as if it was all his fault.

"..um..I..." The blushing woman made her way through and came to sand at Naruto's side. Her face became a darker shade of red, most assuredly of embarrassment.

"D..don't apologize, N..Nauto kun." She bit down on her lip and glanced worryingly about her before shyly returning her gaze to the male. "We," she hesitantly indicated to all in the room, "we were all worried about you and s..s...so we came to see you." She paused and silently hoped that someone would step in, but none came. "We were all surprise by the news the lady Hokage told us and we also wanted to see if it was true or not." Thinking that she had said enough, she placed a hand over her lips and took a step away and hid behind the assumed relative.

By her words, Naruto couldn't help but smile, a feeling of slight joy coming to him as everyone in the room readily gave a smile themselves. As a starter, one by one, each person in the room came forward and spoke to him, giving minor introductions and speaking of what placed they played in his forgotten life.

The one with pink hair was Haruno Sakura, his teammate of some sort but ask not for her to elaborate on it. They were ninja, or so he was told before by Tsunade and Jiraiya, and he still found that part rather hard to believe. Listening to Sakura talk, Naruto felt an immediate dislike in her personality and found it hard to believe when she spoke of how madly in love with her he was, it all being one sided on his part anyway. He must have been an extremely foolish person if he were to admonish such feeling for the girl for she seemed not to be his type at all. Gazing at her now, he felt no attraction whatsoever. Saying nothing, Naruto only continued to listen and nod at her words.

To the Hyuuga's, Hinata and Negi were after all, cousins and although they were similar in looks, their attitudes were the exact opposite of one another. Hinata was shy and silent, when Negi, although not much of a speaker, held a more confident attitude than the other.

The dog, Akamaru, as he was told, belong to Inuzuka Kiba. Somehow, Naruto just could not find the words to describe the boy but he did find the other to be quite amusing.

Yamanaka Ino. He liked her and he wondered why his other self had not fallen for her instead of Sakura for she seemed to be more of the easy going type of the two. Naruto offered her a smile as he was given then a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," he said, his cheeks flushing then a delicate color. Ino laughed softly a that and found the blushing to be rather amusing as she told him that he had never been the sort to easily blush so and it made him wonder all the more at what kind of person he was.

The rest introduced themselves, Shikamaru followed then by Ten Ten. To say the least, he found Shikamaru to be one of little words but more so of deep thought.

At the end of it all, Naruto came to the conclusion, with all said and done, the he was not all so close to these people whom he had assume were his friends. They were more like acquaintances, pre say, and no more. They seemed to know of him personally but only based him upon the supposed time that they had spent together when on 'mission' and the likes. It made him wonder about himself all the more.

----x----

Minutes, hours; some time had passed and they finally took their leave, leaving him in a jumble of mess as question filled his mind. He had wanted to ask but found he had not the courage to do so- yet, anyway.

Questions left unanswered; mostly those of what kind of person he had been and how he had ended here with no memories intact. He thirst for the answers but knew they were to remain unresolved for a while longer. Shaking his head, Naruto found his throat to be parched. Arms extended, he reached out for a glass and a pitcher of water to pour himself some. Being the table too far, he pushed himself slightly up and over the railing of the bed to get closer to the wanted item.

A little more, a little more, he thought and before he knew it, he slipped, body toppling over the rail and heading straight for the tiled floor below. His eyes shut, he braced himself for the impact although felt none for he felt instead soft, yet strong, arms supporting him.

With eyes squeezed shut, Naruto sneaked a peeked at his rescuer, blue hues blinking as he gazed into dark obsidian ones. Feeling mesmerized, he blushed as he found himself to be staring and felt rather annoyed by the smirk that had come to adorn the male's lip. Pushing the male away once he was back up on his own bed, he managed a glare directed at the other before turning away once he had taken a full accession of the boy's looks.

Dark eyes that matched closely to his dark ebony tresses were a sure contrast to his pale skin and although he had a rather feminine outlook, the aura he exerted gave a different impression otherwise. Unapproachable unless wanted, stern and giving off a stoic façade that mask the indifferences he held. To conclude, this person was rather mysterious.

All the while as he asserted the other, Naruto was startled as pale hand pushed a glass of water up under his face. Blinking back surprise, head shot up to gaze at the stranger a moment before Naruto hesitantly took hold of the cup as a soft murmur of thanks left his lips. The cup to his lips, Naruto sneaked another glance to the other as he hid the action by taking a drink of water.

Currently seated in a chair brought closer to the bed, his guest had occupied himself to glancing idly through one of the hospital offered magazines. Naruto stared and it was a wonder as to how he couldn't for the male off an attraction that was quite alluring. Heh. If Naruto had to guess, he would say that this person was most definitely a ladies magnet.

Having finished half the contents in the glass, he held it in his hand still and placed it atop his lap as eyes then locked directly upon the other.

"Ano...," he began and immediately fell silent as the male raised his head from the magazine, a single brow raised then in a questioning matter.

"..um.. it's nothing," Naruto said quickly, flushing darkly as he looked away and placed the glass of water back to his lips and finishing the half filled glass in one gulp.

It was an act of idiocy on his part. Spluttering and coughing, he choked upon the swallowed water as most of the content went up his nose. Becoming a rather indignant site, more coughing ensue as his face flushed a darker color before he calmed a settled himself down upon the bed. Embarrassed, most assuredly, he wished so much to hide himself away from the eye of the male before him.

Hearing a sound from the right which sounded very much like that of a laugh, Naruto turn to glare at the man.

"It's not funny," he mumbled, glare hardening. The male's quiet laugh gone, a smirk adorned his lips.

"Still a dobe." It was all the other said, smirk growing as if to taunt Naruto into a challenge.

At the words, Naruto was a moment, quiet before his lips formed into a frown as thoughts wonder on how his pervious self would have responded to such. He couldn't remember. Nothing came and everything remained a blank still. Although, Naruto could already conclude now that the person before him was some sort of friend to him. How close their relationship before, he knew not.

Ignoring the comment, he asked instead, "Who are you and what is it that you want?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice as he spoke. "Most surely, there must be a reason as to why you are here."

By the look of the frown upon the other's face, Naruto knew then it was not the response that he had wanted.

"Did you really forget me?"

Naruto heart leapt at the pained face the male showed and a moment, he felt a prang of guilt.

Were they close? If so, how much? He really wanted to know, wanted to ask, but hesitated nonetheless and said instead, "I'm sorry. I really am."

Uchiha Sasuke shook his head, feeling slightly ashamed at his show of emotions. Sure, he and the dobe were teammates and were basically rivals, Naruto was the only person he considered close to and to see the other not knowing who he was, hurt him more than any could imagine. Although masking that fact well, Sasuke placed a well known smirk on his face and made to study the male upon the bed.

"Dobe," he said as he smirk all the wider as Naruto directed a glare his way.

"It's my term of affection of you," he stated calmly, albeit sarcastically, which caused Naruto to frown all the more.

"Could you just tell me who you are?" Naruto asked, looking rather annoyed at Sasuke. E felt exasperated by the male's behavior and could only think then that they were mayhap not so close after all.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke finally stated.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh?" Well at least we're getting somewhere, Naruto thought, now even more exasperated than ever.

----x----

Minutes pass and things got from better to worse and to better again. Naruto asked a question and Sasuke answered, somewhat vaguely anyway, but it was an answer nonetheless. It continued as such and would stop only when an argument ensued between the two before Naruto began asking questions once more.

At the very end of it as Naruto laid awake and alone the hospital room, he wondered for the third time that day, and with many changes of thoughts, that maybe- just a slight possibility- that maybe they were perhaps rather close friends after all.

Oh- If only he knew.

----x----

A/N For starters, Everyone in this story is at least 15 or older than what they were in the anime Naruto. This story is not base on Naruto Shippuden. Since its my plot, they are in a whole other universe where Sasuke never left and does NOT have the curse mark since the snake bastard had yet to show up. Sasuke still wish to avenge his clan though but plan on becoming stronger by staying in the village.

I do NOT hate Sakura. I really like her in Shippuden and thus, you will hear no Sakura bashing from me. In the story, I will only base her on how I assume what she will be like if Sasuke never left and still have the delusion that she is madly love with him.

The story of how Naruto lost his memories come in the next chapter, which will be up in one week, which I pain on doing for every other chapter which I plan to update weekly or later depending on how available I am.

Now- how about you review?


End file.
